Secret Sibilings
by Sailor Crystal
Summary: Ryoko: What if some of the Z fighters had had kids, but they were born in Future Trunks timeline? Aeris: What if these kids held the key to survival? After the fight wtih Cell, the world is threatened by a new enemy. Ryoko: And its not Buu. Abandoned
1. Prolouge

Aeris: What if Goten, Gohan, Videl, Trunks, and Android 17 and 18 had siblings that got tooken away at birth?  
  
Ryoko: Hopefully we will have better luck with this one.  
Aeris: Hope you enjoy reading.  
  
Disclaimer: Both: We don't own DBZ. Aeris: Though I wish we did.  
  
Secret Siblings  
  
The time was during the Cell games. Four girls watched, hiden in the shadows, as a young boy and a monstrous creature fought.  
"Your brother has gotten stronger." One of the four comment.  
"I know, but something feels terribly wrong." A girl answers.  
Two of the girls nod. Their thoughts were confirmed when the creature started expanding itself.  
"Get out of there, Gohan." One of the girls whisper.  
"He can't attack, nor can he run." The second girl tells her.  
"No."   
The first girl says as she see's somebody appear in front of the creature. The fourth of the girls looks on, but is really only looking at one specific person. A blonde haired girl laying on the ground.  
"We've got to go out there!" The first girl almost cries.  
"Calm down." The second girl says.  
The firgure in front of the creature and the creature its self disapper.  
"Dad." The first girl whispers, holding back her tears.  
"He did right was right. Had Gohan attacked Cell, we would not be here." The thrid girl says.  
"I know."   
They turn to walk off, but all four of thier senses flash.  
"He's back." The fourth girl says.   
They turn to see a beam shot straight towards a lavendar haired boy.  
"Trunks!" The second girl cries out and collapses.  
The thrid girl is right behind her to catch her. They sense an enegry raise, than fall dramactically.  
"I must give credit to your dad." The first girl says.  
"Same to yours." The second responds.  
"It's time. Who will win?" The fourth girl says.  
The young boy and the creature shot energy waves at each other and they meet in the middle, both trying to overcome the other.  
"Gohan's going to win."   
"How do you know?"   
"Easily, feel his enegry rise."  
The first girl looks at the battle. The others had scattered, but they hadn't.  
"He knows were here."  
"I know."  
The fourth girl was right to say Gohan was going to win. The others had decided to attack to give Gohan the chance to attack. The only one who really did any good was the second girl's father. When he blasted Cell, it left him vulerable and Gohan was able to overcome Cell's blast.  
"Your brother will only beome stronger in time." The thrid says as Cell gets competely destroyed.  
  
A blonde haired girl wakes up in a cold sweat.  
"Why won't that dream end? Is trying to tell me something?"  
  
Ryoko: So what do you think? 


	2. A New Bennging

Ryoko: Hi it's us again.  
  
Aeris: Is it good so far?  
  
Discliamer: We don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
A/N: Aeris: We're trying this with Wordpad. Ryoko: If this doesn't work, than nothing will be around the thoughts.  
  
=thoughts  
  
Secret Siblings  
  
Chapter 1: "A New Bennging"  
  
It was a sunny day. Birds were chirping, fish were swimming, and people were laughing. But all was not well on this beatiful day. On the outskirts of Peppercity, in a clearing of a forest, three girls are sitting in various spots. One is standing looking very mad.  
  
"I can't believe this!" She yells.  
  
"Calm down, Melfina." Another girl says.  
  
"I can't!" The first girl responds.  
  
"If you don't you might not get to see how much your family has grown." A thrid girl responds.  
  
"Your brother and sister," says the fourth girl looking at the first and thrid girl, "are in high school together. So if we want to see them we have to go there."  
  
The first girl, Melfina, shudders.  
  
"Great." She mumbles.  
  
Melfina is a 15 year old girl with black hair that goes down to her shoulder blades. She has red eyes, that has slight coldness in them. She's wearing an orange dress with blue highlights.  
  
"What about you, Trinket? Didn't your brother go back to the furture?" Melfina asks looking at the second girl.  
  
"Unfortatly no, but just like us, he hasn't been aging."  
  
"Don't you want to see him?"  
  
Trinket shoots Melfina a death glare.  
  
If looks could kill, Melfina thinks.  
  
"Of course I do, but..."  
  
"But what?" The thrid girl asks.  
  
Trinket is a 17 year old girl with shoulder length lavendar hair. She has ice blue eyes and is wearing blue jeans with a blue shirt.  
  
"But I doubt he will want to see me. I did abandon him aganist the fight with the andriods."  
  
"It doesn't matter. He probably thinks you got killed by them, if he remembers you."  
  
"Well, Keiko, what about your sister?" Trinket asks.  
  
"I've been watching her. Our dad is a frued. He's making everyone believe he beat Cell seven years ago."  
  
This brings a shiver from the fourth girl. She had been having nightmares of that day. She hadn't firgured out why yet. She was thinking it was becuase her sister almost got killed.  
  
"Trina?" Keiko asks.  
  
Keiko is a 15 year old who has waist length jet black hair. She has it in a ponytail today. She's wearing a pink shirt, black shorts, and a white coverup. Her eyes are blue mixed in with red and they hold confusion.  
  
"Yes?" The girl responds.  
  
"You were thinking about that dream again weren't you?"  
  
"I can't help it. I feel I'm responsible for Kentala almost getting killed."  
  
"She's not dead so don't worry about it. How is she doing by the way?" Melfina asks.  
  
"She's married one of the Z fighters."  
  
Trinket snickers.  
  
"Is it that one who helped her before?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about your brother?"  
  
Trina doesn't answer right away. Tranquility or Trina for short looks a lot like her sister. She has chin length blonde hair and is often seen wearing a black shirt with white sleeves, a blue vest, blue skort, and yellow boots. Her eyes are purple mixed in blue.  
  
"He's off killing people. He's changed a lot since Dr. Gero made him an android. Kentala has almost stayed the same."  
  
"Thank goodness."  
  
Trina smiles.  
  
"Let's go see if school is out." Keiko says.  
  
"You guys go on ahead, I'm going to see Kentala."  
  
The girls nod and fly up. They wave to each other and go thier seperate ways.  
  
***  
  
Trina wasn't exactly thrilled with seeing her sister again.  
  
What if she doesn't remember me? She thinks.  
  
Trina lands on the roof of the house where she felt her sister's enegry.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't be here.  
  
Trina's thoughts get cut off as she see her sister walk out.  
  
"Kentala!"  
  
Trina jumps down and lands in front of the girl. The girl looks shocked.  
  
"How'd you know my name?"  
  
"Easily. I'm your human twin sister."  
  
"Trina?" The girl asks.  
  
Trina nods and the girl smiles.  
  
"I thought Seventeen had gotten you."  
  
"No, he almost did, but I escaped. Thankfully teleportation works wonders."  
  
Kentala laughs slightly. (A/N: Ryoko: I hope you firgured out who Kentala really is.)  
  
The door opens and a blonde haired toddler steps out. She shuts the door and runs over to Kentala.  
  
"Mama, Daddy's worried about you." The toddler says.  
  
"Tell him I'm fine."  
  
The toddler nodz and goes back into the house.  
  
"Cutey." Trina comments.  
  
Kentala blushes slightly and Trina smiles.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Marron."  
  
"Sweet name."  
  
Kentala smiles, but before Trina can ask something else her senses flash.  
  
"It's too early!" She cries looking up at the darkening sky.  
  
"Too early for what?"  
  
"Our enemy's apporach."  
  
Kentala gets into a stance, but Trina stops her.  
  
"You can't. You must become full human before you can defeat them."  
  
"Full human?"  
  
Trina nods.  
  
"It might be the only way to protect your husband and child. You'll have to enroll in the high school with me."  
  
Kentala nodz and Trina holds her hands out.  
  
"This is being rushed so you might feel a little pain."  
  
Kentala nodz and starts glowing a dark blue. She floats up and closes her eyes.  
  
"I wish by the power of my heart, for my sister, Kentala Sapphire, to become full human." Trina whispers.  
  
A beam of pure enegry flies towards Kentala. She glows more brightly and Trina sheilds her eyes. When the glowing stops, Kentala is on the ground, uncouincess.  
  
"Sorry, sis." Trina whispers and disappers.  
  
Ryoko:So what did you think?  
  
Aeris: Name meanings.  
  
Keiko: adored  
  
Trina: pure  
  
Ryoko: That's all they had sorry 


	3. A New Student?!

Ryoko: Hi! I hope this story is good so far.  
  
Aeris: Pleez r/r.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Dragon Ball Z. Aeris: If we did... Ryoko: Don't say it.  
  
A/N: Ryoko: We're not sure how the itlaics thing is coming when we post this story. Aeris: If you could drop us a line, that would be very helpful.  
  
=thoughts  
  
Secret Siblings  
  
Chapter 2: "A New Student?!"  
  
"Hey Keiko!" Trina calls.  
  
It was the day after Trina had made Kentala a full human. Trina was hoping to see her twin sister today, but wasn't competely sure if she would. Keiko turns and smiles.  
  
"Hi Trina! Did you find your sister?" Kieko asks as Trina runs up beside her.  
  
Trina looks around, thankfully nobody's around.  
  
"I did, but our enemy found us and I had to make her full human."  
  
Keiko cringes, but than smiles.  
  
"I heard were having two new students today."  
  
Trina blinks her eyes.  
  
"Who'd you here that from?" She asks as they reach the school.  
  
"From Melfina. Is one going to be Kentala?"  
  
"Yea I think so."  
  
"Tranquility!" A voice yells.  
  
"Damnit Gohan." Trina says as she turns around.  
  
A black haired boy is running towards the two girls.  
  
"You might not even know me, had I not talked to you."  
  
The boy laughs.  
  
"You've been here for almost two years. I would have talked to you first."  
  
Trina rolls her eyes.  
  
"Yea right."  
  
"Seriously."  
  
Keiko laughs and whipsers in Trina's ear,  
  
"You and him would make a cute couple."  
  
Trina blushes bright red and whispers back, "Yea, but him and your sister are going out."  
  
Gohan looks at the two girls, but contuies walking with them.  
  
"Videl is going out with him?"  
  
Keiko looks shocked. Trina laughs and looks at Gohan.  
  
"Your forgiving this once. Got it?"  
  
He nodz.  
  
"Who's your friend?"  
  
"Her name is Keiko."  
  
"Is she related to anybody at this school?"  
  
Trina walks off and doesn't answer. Keiko smiles as she looks to see who Trina is walking towards.  
  
"Yes, but I can't say who."  
  
"Come on."  
  
Keiko walks over to Trina and Kentala. Trina and Kentala smile.  
  
"Who's this?" Gohan asks.  
  
Curious Kitten, Trina thinks.  
  
"This is my sister, Kentala."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Kentala. My name is Gohan."  
  
Way too polite, Keiko thinks, slightly surprised.  
  
"Thankz."  
  
She looks like Eighteen. I wonder what she's doing here, Gohan thinks.  
  
The bell rings and they go off to class. Trina was starting to think that letting Kentala come to the high school was a bad idea.  
  
"Hey Trina!" Melfina calls walking up to them.  
  
"Hi Mel."  
  
Gohan, Keiko, Trina, and Melfina all had the same first period class. They walk and go to their seats.  
  
"I hope the new student is a guy." Melfina sighs.  
  
Trina smiles.  
  
"The last couple of new students were guyz. Remember Trunks?" Goahn asks.  
  
Melfina and Keiko sigh.  
  
"Get over it." Trina says.  
  
"I hope it's a girl."  
  
"As if!!" Melfina and Keiko say together.  
  
Gohan and Trina laugh, but Trina's was with slight uneasiness. The tardy bell rings and the teacher walks in.  
  
"You probably already heard, but there's going to be two new students today."  
  
Gohan looks over to where Videl usually sits, but for some odd reason today she wasn't there.  
  
I wonder what happened, He thinks.  
  
Trina narrows her eyes slightly, but not becuase of anybody in the room.  
  
"Did any of you sense a power level flare?" Trina whispers to the other girls.  
  
"No." Melfina and Keiko respond.  
  
Trina turns to look out the window, her head laying on her hand. The first person to walk in was Kentala. She was a little shy. Trina thought thinking something was wrong.  
  
"Why don't you tell us about yourself."  
  
"Hi my name is Kentala Sapphire. I'm twin sister to Tranquitlity Sapphire. I'm 16 years old and am instreted in martial arts."  
  
Trina shoots Kentala a death glare, but then she notices a glimmer in her eyes. She mouths something to Kentala and she answers it. The answer brings shivers to Trina's spine. She shakes it off and looks back out the window. Kentala walks over and sits down next to Melfina and them two start talking. The next student is what really caused Trina to worry. The new student walks in and Trina glances her way, than sits competely up.  
  
"Hi, my name is Tsukinohana."  
  
What is about Tsuki that has Trina so worried?  
  
Ryoko: Tsukinohana means Aeris: Flower of the Moon. Ryoko: Leave it to Prscilla to come up with good names. *Aeris laughs* 


	4. Discussion and Surprise

Ryoko: Next Chapter.  
  
Aeris: This is getting slightly instreting.  
  
Disclimaer: We don't own DBZ.  
  
A/N: Ryoko: This is kinda like before the tournment but kinda after. This part and the next about 3 chapters are before and the ones are set after.  
  
=thoughts  
  
Secret Sibilings  
  
Chapter 3: "Discussion and Surprise"  
  
Lunch time came to early for Trina. Keiko had started to worry about Videl not being there and Trina was now also. Gohan had avoided her all day and now it seeemed to have gotten worse. Trina felt as though somebody wanted to either attack her or Kentala. Trina was now sitting on the fence on the rooftop of the school. She was busy looking at all the other teenagers eating.  
  
"Trina!" A voice calls.  
  
Trina looks over her shoulder and smiles.  
  
"Hi Kentala!" She calls back and teleports beside her sister as she appears on the roof.  
  
"How was school?" Trina asks.  
  
"Boring."  
  
Trina laughs.  
  
"You never even liked school."  
  
Kentala laughs, than she groans.  
  
"Somebody wants to attack me."  
  
Trina blinks her eyes and looks at Kentala.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't rememeber her name."  
  
"Was it the new girl?"  
  
Kentala nodz.  
  
"I sense where she is but I don't want to bring unwanted attetion to ourselves. Come on!"  
  
The two girls run down the stairs and back into the school.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To find Gohan, he's been avoiding me all day."  
  
Kentala stops and Trina looks back at her.  
  
"Shouldn't we call a meeting first?"  
  
Good point, Trina thinks.  
  
It was normally her job to call the other girls together to discuss things.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Trina disappers and Kentala runs off to find Trinket. Thankfully for Trina, Keiko and Melfina were eating together, but away from prying eyes. Trina appears in the tree above them and they both look up. Melfina jumps, but Keiko doesn't.  
  
"I knew you'd be coming."  
  
Trina growls.  
  
"I hate that premintion ability you have."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Melfina laughs and Trina jumps down beside them.  
  
"It's time for another meeting."  
  
Melfina grows serious.  
  
"It's about that new girl isn't it?" Trina nodz.  
  
"Kentala has the feeling she wants to attack her."  
  
"And I'm worried about Videl."  
  
"Same with me about Gohan."  
  
"It's amazing how much you guyz think alike."  
  
"Shut up!" They both yell.  
  
Trina laughs and disappers.  
  
***  
  
It was after school. The girls were in the clearing outside of Peppercity. They had decicded to stick with this one becuase hardly anybody came into it. Trinket was the last one to arrive.  
  
"Let me guess, Trunks was trying to follow you."  
  
Trinket nodz.  
  
"He reconizes me."  
  
"He should."  
  
Trinket shoots Keiko a death glare.  
  
"Come on you guyz. This is serious."  
  
The girls look at Trina. She was sitting on a large rock, holding one of her legs and letting the other dangle. Kentala was nearby, sitting in a tree.  
  
"What's up, Trina?"  
  
"Kentala has been having the feeling someone is wanting to attack her."  
  
As soon as that sentence got done been said, Trina felt somebody's energy flare. She couldn't tell how it was, but she defanitly knew it wasn't any of the other girls. The energy eventually dies down and the discussion contuies.  
  
"Who is it?" Melfina asks Kentala.  
  
"It's that new girl."  
  
Keiko shudders slightly and Trina looks at her. Keiko waves her hand slightly and Trina sighs.  
  
"If anybody rememebers her name, I'd like to hear it."  
  
None of the girls answer.  
  
"Okay." She says slowly.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Keiko asks.  
  
"And how are we going to show ourselves to our siblings."  
  
Kentala narrows her eyes dangerously at that. Trina looks up at her and notices the look and shudders.  
  
"You guyz might have to wait to become super sayians in front of them." Keiko looks slightly surprised.  
  
"What about Videl?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She's not half sayian like I am."  
  
"She's seen Gohan, before, hasn't see?"  
  
Keiko shakes her head and Trina sighs.  
  
"Than there's surprise one for us. Trunks, Gohan, and Goten are half sayians. The only surprise they'll get is you being related to them." "And finding out about other sayians." Kentala adds, dryly.  
  
"Ouch! Kentala!" Trina says looking up at her sister once again.  
  
She catchs a sly smile on her face.  
  
"Your mean!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The girls laugh.  
  
After that they decide to go home until tomarrow. Trina was wondering if Krillin had firgured anything wrong with Kentala. She decided to ask her tomarrow.  
  
***  
  
As the sun rose, Trina sat up in her bed, gasping and with a cold sweat on her forehead. Her blue-purple eyes held deep fear.  
  
"Not again." She whispers.  
  
She groans as she stands up, holding her stomache.  
  
"I wonder if I'm the only one having these dreams."  
  
Somehow she highly doubted it. She hurrys and gets dressed for school, ignoring the pain in her body. After grabbing her backpack, Trina disappers. Here's a little background history on Trina; After getting seperated from Kentala and Seventeen, her human parents died. She's grown up living on her own, and she's survived amaziling well. (A/N: Ryoko: I will make a side story of all the girls.) She reappers outside the school grounds.  
  
"Trina!" An almost frightened voice called.  
  
Trina lifts her head up and sees Keiko running her way.  
  
"Keiko, what's wrong?" Trina catchs Keiko before she collapses.  
  
"I really need to talk to you. It's urgent."  
  
Trina teleports into a nearby tree and sits Keiko down on a branch. She's breathing heavily.  
  
Did she run all the way? Trina asks herself.  
  
Keiko leaves on the outside of the city and if she did no wonder why she was tired.  
  
"Keiko, what's wrong?" Trina asks again.  
  
"I had a very bad preminiton."  
  
Trina blinks her eyes.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"You'll see." Was Keiko's only answer before she disappered.  
  
Trina teleports onto the school grounds and goes to first period.  
  
***  
  
Sixth period came and to Trina, that was living through hell. She wasn't very good at Science and that's what sixth period was for her. Thankfully she was doing a project with Gohan, Trunks, and the new girl.  
  
"Long time no see, Trina."  
  
Trina narrows her eyes.  
  
"Shut up, Trakina."  
  
Gohan snickers as Trunks surpresses the urge to hurt Trina. Trina smiles. Since the 17 year old Trunks had got stuck in the past, and with the child Trunks around they had to come up with a new name for the older one. So, Trina came up with Trakina. Gohan turns to the new girl.  
  
"Hi, my name is Gohan."  
  
"My name is Trunks."  
  
Way too polite, Trina thinks.  
  
"My name is Tranquility, or Trina for short."  
  
The girl's eyes darken slightly, but she still answers.  
  
"My name is Tsukinohana, or Hana for short."  
  
The project starts and Trina sighs.  
  
"I hate Science."  
  
"Come on, Trina. It's easy."  
  
"Shut up, Lavendar boy."  
  
Gohan snickers. Trina liked calling Trunks that too. Trina leans back in her seat to get a better look at Hana. She has thigh lenght purple hair and silver eyes.  
  
Eerie.  
  
Her hair is in ponytails, held together by silver moon flowers. She's wearing a black dress, but for being so quiet Trina notices all the enegry within her. As the prject progresses, Hana asks to be excused. The teacher lets her, but Trina becomes confused when she grabs her hand and drags her out with her.  
  
"Ow! What are you doing?" Trina asks.  
  
The grip was tight and that worried Trina. They eventually reach the rooftop and Hana lets go off her. Trina rubs her hand and looks at the girl.  
  
"It's you." She says.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've been looking for you."  
  
Trina didn't know what to do. She didn't want to either fight or transform. She'll draw unwanted attetion to herself.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was sent to look for a girl named Tranquility, and I found you." Trina's eyes darken. Now she understood.  
  
"So tell me, why are you here?"  
  
"To kill you."  
  
What's this about Hana wanting to kill Trina? And what about Keiko's preminition and Trina's nightmares? 


	5. The Great Sayian Prince's Demise

Ryoko: Oh boy. Next chapter and already it's Vegeta's demise.  
  
Aeris: Shut up!  
  
Discliamer: We don't own DBZ.  
  
=thoughts  
  
  
  
Secret Sibilings  
  
Chapter 4: "The Great Sayian Prince's Demise"  
  
"Why do you want to kill me?" Trina asked, her voice holding ice.  
  
"If I don't kill you, I'll die."  
  
What?  
  
Before Trina had time to recover, Hana flies forward and starts her attack, but Trina is holding her own. They're both matching punch for punch and kick for kick. Finally Trina flips back and lands gracefully on the roof.  
  
"This is pointless! Why don't we just be friends?"  
  
"Why and how?"  
  
"Nobody deserves such a fate as you. I can surpress my enegry so much, nobody can sense me."  
  
Hana growls softly, than sighs.  
  
"Fine."  
  
The two girls go back to class. As soon as Trina enters, Trunks looks at her coldly.  
  
Same one he gave Cell? No, that one was much colder, Trina thinks as she sits down.  
  
During class, Trina had a flashback for how she had meet Melfina. It started for no reason and Trina didn't bother to stop it.  
  
Flashback. Trina's POV  
  
I was on my way to North City. I had heard on the radio a pair of Androids were attacking.  
  
I get curious now look where I am.  
  
My blonde hair is flying wildly behind me, but than seattles as I land.  
  
"Oh my god." I whisper.  
  
All around me are dead bodies and destoryed buildings. I walk around the city to find any survivors. I found only one. I turn my head as I hear a girl crying. I go to the debris and move it out of the way. I see a black haired girl of about six. I pick her up and craddle her in my arms. She eventually calms down and looks at me with beatiful red eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" She asks.  
  
Her voice was so full of curiosity that I smiled.  
  
"Tranquility Sapphire."  
  
"That's too long. Can I just call you Trina?"  
  
I smiled again.  
  
"Sure, how about you?"  
  
"My name is Melfina Son."  
  
Her last name sounded familar, but I dropped that line of thought as i asked her something.  
  
"What are you doing here all alone?"  
  
"I was hiding from my brother when I got attacked by the androids."  
  
I hold Melfina more closly as I hear a male laugh.  
  
"How touching."  
  
I turn around.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"That's them."  
  
"That's.."  
  
I cut off as Dovev throws an enegry blast at me. I run and dodge it, but it's not good enough. A pieve of debris comes flying and hits my shoulder. I whince and hiss in pain. I ran off and hide in another building.  
  
"Come on out."  
  
Dovev sounds like he's taunting me.  
  
"Leave them alone, Seventeen."  
  
I heard a new voice.  
  
Was that Kentala?  
  
"Fine."  
  
I feel two enegry signal fade and I sigh and sit on the ground. Melfina jumps out of my lap and looks at my shoulder.  
  
"It looks pretty bad."  
  
"It will heal."  
  
End Flashback  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Keiko looked shaken. As Trina and Trinket walk up, the black haired girl runs over to them.  
  
"Vegeta's going to die tomarrow."  
  
"No way!"  
  
Keiko nodz.  
  
"By who?"  
  
"I don't know and guess who's next after him." She says looking striaght at Trina.  
  
Trina thought it was her, but than another person struck her.  
  
"Dovev?"  
  
Keiko nodz and Trina looks like she just got stabbed.  
  
"We have to prevent this."  
  
"We'll try too."  
  
Keiko cuts off.  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
***  
  
After school that same day, Kentala and Trina start training. They were sparring with a forest clearing, but Trina's mind was too preoccupied and Kentala was kicking her ass because she wasn't concentrating.  
  
"Trina!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Both girls land on the ground and Trina starts attending to an injury giving to her by her sister.  
  
"You need to concentrate."  
  
"I can't. I'm too worried about Dovev."  
  
Kentala smiles and walks over to Trina.  
  
"I know, but being out of pratice won't help."  
  
"What do you mean 'out of practice'?!"  
  
Kentala laughs and Trina growls.  
  
"Come on, sis. Hit me with your best shot."  
  
Trina growls again and starts sparring again with Kentala.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Trina meet up with Trinket on the way to Trunk's house.  
  
"So were going to try anyway?"  
  
Trinket nods and both land on the grass in the yard.  
  
"We're early."  
  
"No, they are."  
  
Trina looks over her shoulder to see a woman appear.  
  
"No kidding."  
  
Trunks, Vegeta, child Trunks, and Bulma run out. Trina and Trinket have already started fighting and have taken it to the air. Trina gets kicked in her stomache amnd flies towards the ground.  
  
"Leave us!"  
  
As Trina struggles to get up, both girls yell, "Never!"  
  
That answer resulted into Trinket getting knocked to the ground. Vegeta, being the hothead that he is, (A/N: Aeris: No offence to Vegeta fans.) has entered the fight, transformed. Trinket flies up and fights along side her father. As the battle rages on, Trina is looking between the three people.  
  
"Trinket! Move!" She shouts.  
  
  
  
How will Vegeta meet his end?  
  
Ryoko: Sorry about this, but we had to retype it.  
  
Aeris: So we probably messed up.  
  
Ryoko: ALOT!  
  
Aeris: So forgive us. 


	6. Intermission: Tranquility's Story

Ryoko: Well I told you that we would make side storys of all the girls right?  
  
Aeris: Well now it's time for Trina's story.  
  
Disclaimer: Aeris: Why is it that we keep forgetting to put this up? Ryoko: I don't know. We don't own DBZ.  
  
A/N: This is in Trina's POV.  
  
  
  
Secret Sibilings  
  
Intermission: "Tranquility's Story"  
  
Hi, everyone. This is Tranquility Sapphire. Here to tell you my story. How I meet the other girls, how I came to be in the past, what happened during the experiences I had meet up with Dovev and Kentala as androids, and how my parents died. Let's get started.  
  
"Mom!" I yelled.  
  
I was only 4 years old, but was a 12 year old in mind.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where's Kentala?"  
  
"I don't know dear."  
  
I look sad as I walk back upstairs. Both Dovev and Kentala hadn't been home in about 2 weeks and I missed them, Kentala more. I sit down on my bed, leaning aganist the wall. I eventually end up falling asleep.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
I woke up to hear screaming. I ran downstairs and saw an enegry blast head towards my mother.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Her last words to me were, "I love you."  
  
She was gone. I looked at the two attackers and gasp. They looked like Dovev and Kentala, but I couldn't be sure. They were hiding in shadows.  
  
"Trina, get away!" My dad tells me.  
  
I don't listen.  
  
"Dad!" I yelled as I saw an enegry blast head towards him. I turned my head, but couldn't block out the ear pericing scream I heard. The two firgures snicker and one turns towards me.  
  
"Well what do we have here?"  
  
I lift my head up and turn it back towards them. Too late! I had gotten hit by an energy blast. I flew back and hit the wall of the living room. I slumped to the floor, uncouincess. Now you might be saying I should be dead, considering how young I was. You would be right. I'm half-sayian. Don't ask how it happened it just did, besides that after that I started to age rapidly. The next encounter I had with my sister and brother was when I was 13 and I had meet Melfina. You already know of the experience so I'll skip ahead.  
  
Four years later....  
  
"Trina!" I heard a voice call.  
  
I turned around and saw a girl heading my way. It was a 9 year old Melfina.  
  
"Hi Mel!" I said, picking her up.  
  
We were in a ruined city, crudisy of the Androids. I was still surprised at how fast Melfina was growing. Last time I had seen her she was six. I guess what was happening to me was happening to her. Melfina turns her head and I look up.  
  
"Uh-oh!" I say, picking up an enegry signal.  
  
The thing was, since I was related to the Androids I could sense thier enegry. But this one was different, but I didn't want to take any chances. I run into an alley, still holding Mel, though pain was starting to show on my face. I was still hurt from getting hit in the shoulder. Me and Melfina look around the corner as somebody lands.  
  
"Huh? Who's that?" Melfina asks me.  
  
"I have no idea." I answer.  
  
It was a boy about the age of maybe 9 or 10. He had lavendar hair and ice blue eyes. I had a feeling Mel knew him, but didn't want to say she did. Besides that I was wonder why he was were and all alone. He could easily get killed.  
  
"Cute though."  
  
I snicker.  
  
"Is anyone there?" The boy asks.  
  
I was surpressing my enegry, but I didn't know if Mel was. I pick up another enegry signal coming.  
  
"And that would be Gohan." Melfina says.  
  
"No kidding."  
  
Melfina jumps out of my arms and runs over to Gohan as he lands.  
  
"Hi Mel!"  
  
He picks her up and I look at them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asks.  
  
"Trying to see if there are any survivors. What about you?"  
  
"I'm here with a friend of mine."  
  
I teleport behind the young boy and pick him up. He gives a cry of surprise before I teleport beside Gohan.  
  
"So your the one she's been talking about?"  
  
I smile and nod.  
  
"And who would this be?" I ask.  
  
"That would be Trunks."  
  
Little did I know who he would really turn out to be later. His father had died aganist the Androids and Gohan's father had died aganist a stupid virus. From what Melfina told me, he was one of the strongest sayains. That left me wondering how he could lose to the virus. I really wanted to meet him, but hey, I'm not compliaing or trying to be mean.  
  
"We should get going you two."  
  
Trunks and Melfina nod. They fly up into the sky and wave at me.  
  
"Bye Trina!" Melfina shouts.  
  
"C-ya!" I answer.  
  
The next time I had meet up with Trunks was when he brought his twin sister, Trinket with him. But she had gotten seperated from him and than attacked.  
  
A week later...  
  
I was now 14 years old and so was Melfina and Trunks.  
  
"What is up with this rapid ageing?" I ask myself.  
  
I turn my head as I hear a female scream.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I ran towards the scream and jump down in front of the girl as the two androids fired another enegry blast at her. I countered it with my own and it exploded in front of us. I covered my eyes to block it and than looked up.  
  
"Dovev! Kentala! Stop!" I yelled at them.  
  
Dovev turns his head, but Kentala looks slightly shocked to see me. They fly up and disapper into the sky. The girl collapses behind me and I catch her before she hits the ground.  
  
"Hey are you alright?" I ask her.  
  
She doesn't answer as I shake her. Her power was high, but I guess she had gotten caught offgaurd in the attack.  
  
"Hey, wake up! Huh?"  
  
I turn her head.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
The side of her head was bleeding. I pick her up and she hangs limp in my arms.  
  
"I wonder if she's related to anybody." I whisper as I walk through the ruins.  
  
Her head wasn't the only injure she had sustained. Her left arm had a cut that was bleeding heavily and soaking my arm. I didn't care. Her legs were also bleeding.  
  
"I wonder..."  
  
I look in her vest for something to see who she was. I got a library card.  
  
"Trinket Briefs. Hmm. I got it."  
  
I fly up into the sky and fly over the forest. The girl starts shifting her wieght in my arms, as if struggling to get out of my grasp.  
  
"Hey calm down. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
The girl opens her eyes and looks at me.  
  
"Who are you?" She asks.  
  
"Tranquility Sapphire. But you can call me Trina."  
  
"Okay Trina, where are you taking me?"  
  
"To your house."  
  
"NO!" She yells.  
  
That made me almost drop her.  
  
"I need to, your injured to badly. I'm surprised you even woke up."  
  
"I can't go back home."  
  
I stop and hover in midair still holding her, but before she answers me why she passes out. I teleport her to my house and starts patching up her wounds. Many people have called me a docter in training. I don't take it for a comliment. I just do what I have to do. Blood was quickly soaking the bandage around her head and arm. I frown, but stay beside her. She never did tell me why she didn't want to go home, so I said she could stay with me. She was grateful, but the injure to her head causes her to pass out occansional. I eventually got used to it. She was good company and she was half-sayian and I eventually found out who she was related to. She was twin sister to Trunks. The next experience I'm going to tell you is my final meeting of the androids, the death of Gohan, the very first transformation of super sayian for Trunks, and the meeting of Keiko.  
  
Two years later....  
  
I considered Trinket part of my family now. Trunks never did find her, thank goodness. The bad thing was she was two years older than me, which was 17. Then she stopped ageing.  
  
"Come on, Trina!"  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
We both held urgentence in our voice. The androids were on the prowl and we had to hurry. Little did we know what would happen next.  
  
"Oh no!" Trinket stops and so do I.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Her eyes started getting hazy. In the past that disappered, but something else started happening to me that will go into more depth in about chapters 7 and 8 so stay tuned.  
  
"Trinket, no. You can't pass out. Not now."  
  
Too late. She started falling from the sky, but another girl was there to catch her.  
  
"Huh? Who are you?"  
  
"The names Keiko." She answers.  
  
"Hi. How'd you know this would happen?"  
  
"Premintion."  
  
She's a year older than me, if not the same age. She flies over to a clearing in a forest and lays Trinket down.  
  
"We have to hurry."  
  
"Who are you related to?"  
  
"A girl named Videl from the past."  
  
My eyes widen, but I follow her to a town.  
  
"We're too late!" Keiko shouts.  
  
Rain was pouring and getting me soaked. Not that it mattered. I felt a rapid enegry decreasing.  
  
"No. That's Gohan." I whisper and fly forward.  
  
The only thing I saw was enegry shots being thrown down into a building, than an enegry blast thrown at me. I was caught offgaurd and hit a nearby building. I choke hard and sturggle to get up. Now I felt an enegry rising with angry. It was Trunks who had just found out his best friend had gotten killed. I feel his pain and that distracts me from getting out of the city.  
  
"Stay down.."  
  
I lifted my head up to see Dovev looking at me. He was going to say something more, but caught his tounge. He kicks me in my stomache as I land on my hands and knees in front of him. I groan and hold my stomache. He does it again and I groan once more. The last time he does it, he sends me crashing into a nearby building.  
  
"Leave her alone, Seventeen." I hear a female voice say as I struggle to stand up.  
  
"but she's great fun, Eighteen."  
  
Uh-oh! That didn't sound good. I lift my head up as Dovev comes flying down in front of me. I had left Keiko behind and either she was confronting Trunks or trying to find me. He looks at me and growls. He does a roundhouse kick and lands it in my side. I grab it, wincing in pain. I send an enegry blast his way, but he dodges and punches me in my stomache. I cough up some blood and fall to the ground, grabbing my stomache. Now I really would be dead, becuase I had a strong sense of desa vu. Dovev turns and flies off. Every so often I cough up blood, but am unable to move. I lift my head up weakly to see a girl land in front of me.  
  
"Guess you got beat?"  
  
"Guess so." I say before falling to my side and passing out. This last experience is going to be why and how us four girls got into the past.  
  
Two years later...  
  
"Come on, Trina. You know as well as I do we need to go to the past."  
  
"I know, but the question is how are we going to get there."  
  
"I can take us." Keiko vonluteered.  
  
All of us could teleport between timelines, but if left us exhuasted if we did. Besides we didn't know how to yet.  
  
"But why do we need to go?"  
  
"Out enemy's are looking so something that's only in the past."  
  
It was true. We had evil enemys after us now.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Keiko tells us to get in a circle and we do. Next we hold each others hands and disapper. We reapper on an island. There's a house and I go into it.  
  
"Nice."  
  
I made that house my house from than on. The others had found thier on places to live.  
  
Ryoko: And that was Trina's story. Next is Chapter 7: "Dovev's End" 


	7. Idenity's Revealed

Ryoko: Arigato to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to us.  
  
Aeris: Espically you Sammy-chan.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ.  
  
=thoughts  
  
Secret Siblings  
  
Chatper 5: "Identiny's Reveled" (A/N: Ryoko: I need to work on spelling.)  
  
  
  
Trina sits up in her bed gasping and pale.  
  
"The nightmare's have gotten worse." She whispers as she swings her legs over the side of her bed.  
  
It was the night of the day Vegeta had gotten killed. Memeories flooded back to Trina and an involitary flashback started.  
  
Flashback. Trina's POV  
  
"Trinket! Look out!" I yelled.  
  
Courtesy of Keiko's premintion ability, I knew what would happen next. Trinket turns her head and gets knocked to the ground. Trunks flies up and starts fighting along side his father.  
  
"Trina! Something's wrong!" Trinket yells at me as she struggles to get up.  
  
She's right, I think.  
  
"Trunks! Move!" Trinket yells as she flies up.  
  
I got injured worse than Trinket and couldn't fight anymore, but thankfully Trinket saw it. She grabbed Trunks and pulled him back.  
  
"NO!!!" Both me and Trinket cried at the same time.  
  
A strong enegry blast was thrown at Vegeta.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Trina stopped the flashback before the ending came. She knew what had happened, and it still left her empty inside. She felt as though she could have helped.  
  
What will we do? Trina thinks walking into the living room of her house. Her whole body ached, but more so was her stomache. That was where she had gotten kicked.  
  
We'll just to protect Dovev more better, She thinks with a shudder. The moonlight hits Trina and she smiles slightly. As she started to seattle down and starts falling asleep, another flashback back to her, this one without any memeoires attached.  
  
Flashback. Trina's POV again  
  
"Dovev!" I shouted.  
  
I had meet up with the Androids and again they were on a killing spree. (A/N: Ryoko: The meeting with the Androids are going to be during Future Trunks timeline.)  
  
"Please stop!"  
  
Dovev looks at me and growls. Kentala was just looking away.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He asks angryly.  
  
"I'm Trina."  
  
I noticed as soon as I said my name, Kentala's eyes grew soft.  
  
"Don't know anybody by that name."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I didn't have any time to even recover from my shock. Dovev flew forward and landed a kick right on my right leg. I fell to the ground wincing.  
  
"Damnit Dovev!" I yelled, but couldn't get up.  
  
I, instead, created an enegry blast in my open hand. Kentala looked at me and I stalled. Dovev noticed it and kicked me in the neck sending me flying. I hit what remained of a nearby building and fell. I coughed up some blood and looked at them. My eyes held fire that would never be extuingshed.  
  
End Flashback  
  
The flashback got abrutly cut off as Trina collapsed to the floor holding her stomache. She had gotten up during the flashback to go back to her bedroom, but in the hallway this flash of pain swept over her.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" She asks herself.  
  
The pain get's worse and Trina bites back crying out. Eventually the pain becomes too much for her and she passes out.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Sunlight streams over Trina and she opens her eyes. The pain from last night was gone, but it left with her a killer headache. She stands up and goes into her room. Thankfully it was Saturday and no school.  
  
"Thank goodness." She sighs with relief.  
  
She senses somebody coming to her house so she walks out into the living room, in her arms is her school bag. She opens the door and Melfina is standing there looking at her.  
  
"Hi Trina."  
  
Trina senses something either wrong or really good. she couldn't decide.  
  
"Hi Melfina, Keiko." She says looking behind the girl.  
  
"Damnit."  
  
Trina smiles.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"Hear about what?"  
  
Melfina sighs.  
  
"There's going to be a tournament coming up." (A/N: Aeris: Is that spelt right?)  
  
Trina blinks her eyes, but inwardly she cringes. With these night pains she didn't know if going to a torunament would help. On a couple occasions she had passed out during school becuase of the pains.  
  
"And?"  
  
"We're going to go meet Videl, Gohan, and Goten."  
  
Trina smiles.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
All three girls fly up and fly towards Gohan's house. On the way there, Trina had gotten what she needed out of her school bag, but instead of teleporting home and putting it back, she deicded to keep it with her.  
  
"There they are." Melfina says pointing.  
  
"Where's Videl?"  
  
"On her way over. She forced Gohan to teach her how to fly."  
  
Keiko laughs as all three girls land in a tree.  
  
"And their so absorbed in training that they didn't even notice our enegry."  
  
Trina hides a hiss of pain.  
  
Damnit. Not now, She thinks as she cringes.  
  
Fortatnly for her, the pain subsides and she relaxs.  
  
"So how are we going to do this?"  
  
Melfina jumps up higher and Trina smiles.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Melfina grabs a branch and bends it back. CRACK! The branch broke with a very loud crack.  
  
"Huh? What was that?" The young Goten asks.  
  
"You need to be careful of your curiosity, Goten. It might end up getting you killed." Trina says as Melfina jumps back down beside her.  
  
"Isn't being curious a good thing?"  
  
Keiko laughs.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Curious kitten." Trina mumbles as she teleports into there sight hovering. Melfina does it next and than Keiko afterwards.  
  
"And I thought I was curious." Melfina says.  
  
"You were when I meet you." Trina says.  
  
Melfina and Keiko laugh, but stop as Gohan growls.  
  
"What are you doing here Trina?"  
  
Did Trunks tell him..? She asks herself.  
  
"I want you to meet your younger sister, Gohan."  
  
"Younger?"  
  
Trina nodz.  
  
"She was born in Future Trunks timeline as were we all, but we can teleport between timelines and our place is here."  
  
"Unless you want to die." Melfina adds in a whisper.  
  
"Shut up!" Trina hisses.  
  
"So what's her name?"  
  
"Melfina." The girl answers.  
  
Gohan's eyes widen and Trina smiles.  
  
"Mom told me about you."  
  
Trina looks at Melfina.  
  
"You visited her shortly after we came didin't you?"  
  
Melfina nodz and answers in her ear.  
  
"She reconized me, as if she knew of the events in the future."  
  
Trina's eyes widen.  
  
"But we came back before Trunks did."  
  
Goten runs over and jumps into Melfina's arms. She smiles and hugz the boy.  
  
"It's good to see you, Goten. And you too Gohan."  
  
Trina notices something wrong in how Gohan smiles. It's as if he were hiding pain of his own. Trina disappers and reappers beside Gohan. Melfina lifts her head up and looks at Trina. Keiko looks up into the sky as her senses pick up something. Trina lifts up the sleeve of Gohan's shirt, but gets kicked away. Trina lands on the ground on her back.  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Your still hurting from seven years ago."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Melfina walks up beside Gohan with Goten still in her arms.  
  
"We were there during the fight with Cell, waiting and watching."  
  
Keiko walks over.  
  
"Videl's coming."  
  
She whispers to Trina as she helps her up.  
  
"You were?" He asks.  
  
All three girls nod.  
  
"And you still have that mark on your shoulder from taking that blast for Vegeta."  
  
Trina notices Gohan cringe at Vegeta's name and she's instantly hit with pain again.  
  
Are we not soppuse to be here? She asks herself.  
  
The pain subsides as Videl lands on the ground. Trina looks between Keiko and Videl.  
  
"You guyz look like twins."  
  
"Not as much as you and Kentala."  
  
Trina laughs and Videl walks over.  
  
"Who are you guyz?"  
  
"Videl, meet Trina, Melfina my younger sister. And Keiko."  
  
"Your sister." Keiko finishs.  
  
"Your my sister?" Videl asks.  
  
Keiko nodz and Videl runs over and gives Keiko a hug. Trina smiles and disappers.  
  
***  
  
"Damnit, what the hell is wrong with me?"  
  
Trina falls to the floor again as she gets hit with a large amount of pain.  
  
What if were not soppuse to be here?  
  
Trina struggles to get up, but the pain is too great. She lifts her head up, but than she cries out in pain as it gets even more worse.  
  
Is someone causing this? She asks herself as she drifts into uncoiuncess.  
  
Is Trina right? Or is there something else causing her pain? 


	8. Keiko's Preminition

Ryoko: Oops. We made a mistake.  
  
Aeris: When we put at the end ot Trina's story that chapter 7 would be up, it was soppuse to be chapter 6.  
  
Aeris: We'll make chapter 7 Dovev's End still.  
  
Ryoko: Enjoy.  
  
Disclimaer: We don't own DBZ.  
  
=thoughts  
  
Secret Sibilings  
  
Chapter 6: "Keiko's Preminition"  
  
"Trina? Trina? Trina!"  
  
"Ah! What?"  
  
It was Monday morning and Trina was too preoccupied to worry about school.  
  
"Come on, let's get going."  
  
Trina sighs and walks with Melfina to their first period class.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Trina?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You usally respond the first time somebody calls your name."  
  
"I have a lot on my mind."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Trina doesn't answer. Melfina doesn't pry for it, but she starts worrying about her best friend. At lunch time, Trina had barely even said a word to Trinket and Keiko. Keiko had a very faint idea why, but didn't say it. Trinket had a little better idea than Keiko, but she also didn't say it.  
  
Have I been hanging around Trunks to much? Trinket asks herself.  
  
Trina is sitting up in a tree overlooking the school yard. The other three girls are sitting under it, eating. Trina closes her eyes and grimaces as she is hit with pain. Hiden in the shadows, a firgure hides smirking.  
  
"Soon, Trina." She whispers.  
  
The firgure disappers and Trina relaxs, but not by much. After school came and Keiko held Trina back.  
  
"This might not be a good time to tell you this..but.."  
  
Trina blinks her eyes.  
  
"Don't tell me. Your premintion of Dovev has gotten worse."  
  
Keiko nodz.  
  
"Do you know who's going to kill him?"  
  
Keiko nodz again.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It's that new girl."  
  
"You still call her that after she's been here for almost a month?"  
  
Keiko smiles slightly.  
  
"Well than what's her name?"  
  
"Hana."  
  
***  
  
Trina is sitting at the desk in her room. She's trying to concentrate on her homework, but that's easier said than done. She gets up and goes into the living room. She sits down on her couch and looks out the window.  
  
"Trina?"  
  
"What is it, Kentala?"  
  
"I know your worried about Dovev."  
  
Trina sighs.  
  
"I am, but I still don't consider him my brother."  
  
Kentala's voice sounds like she's shocked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Becuase unlike you, he changed too much after becoming an android. You barely changed at all. Even in the future.."  
  
Trina trails off as she says future. It made her think of her parents and at a time like this she didn't want to think of them.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Kentala's voice sounded irrated and Trina knew why.  
  
"Come on over to Master Roshi's house. Krillin wants to meet you."  
  
Trina blinks her eyes as she stands up.  
  
"Has he noticed your not an android anymore?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Kentala."  
  
"What?"  
  
Despite Trina's depression, she laughs.  
  
"Alright. I'll be there in about 5 minutes. I have to do something."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Trina cuts the link and goes back into her bedroom.  
  
"There's still something I don't understand. Kentala and Dovev became androids in this timeline also. And just like Trunks has a child form, shouldn't we, unincluding Keiko?" She asked herself.  
  
Maybe I'll ask Trunks about it later.  
  
Trina puts her homework back into her backpack and puts it on. She than disappers. When she reappers, Kentala and Marron are waiting for her. Marron comes over and jumps into Trina's arms.  
  
"Your a cutie." Trina tells the toddler.  
  
Marron smiles and so does Kentala.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Kentala grabs Trina's hand and takes her into the house. Marron laughs as Trina struggles to get out of her sister's grip. Kentala finally lets go and Trina shakes her head.  
  
"You still have the same grip."  
  
Kentala smiles and invites Trina to sit down. She does and Marron lays down in Trina's arms. As Marron starts falling asleep an old man appears.  
  
Oh boy.  
  
"Oh hello, who might you be?" (A/N: Ryoko: Okay Master Roshi is probably going to be a little out of charater. I'm not doing it on purpose but I just don't like him.)  
  
"I'm Kentala's sister."  
  
"Kentala?"  
  
Guess they don't know her human name. Just like I don't know her android name.  
  
"She's talking about me." A slightly cold voice says.  
  
Master Roshi turns around.  
  
"Oh, she's your sister."  
  
Kentala nodz and walks out into the living room. A black haired man, or was it a child, follows.  
  
"Krillin, meet Trina, my sister. Trina meet Krillin, my husband."  
  
Trina smiles and so does Krillin.  
  
"It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Same to you."  
  
Marron falls competely asleep and Krillin smiles. Master Roshi comes over beside Kentala.  
  
"How come you never told us you had a sister, Eighteen?"  
  
Eighteen? She was the female android in the future!  
  
Kentala looks down.  
  
"I forgot."  
  
Trina covers a laugh. She knew the real reason.  
  
"You forgot?" Krillin asks.  
  
Kentala nodz.  
  
"Dr. Gero erased my memories of a lot of things. Since Trina wasn't caught to become an android like we were, he made me forget her."  
  
"But you still rememebered your human name."  
  
Kentala nodz and sits down beside Trina.  
  
"Now that Trina here has helped me. I'm helping her."  
  
Trina whispers something in Kentala's ear and Kentala smiles.  
  
"How did Trina help you?"  
  
"I made her full human."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Calm down, Krillin." Trina says looking at him.  
  
"It was the only way. She would have died, had I not done it. Than Marron would be without a mother and you would be without a wife."  
  
Krillin cringes slightly. Trina notices it and changes the subject.  
  
"Are you guyz going to enter the tournment?"  
  
Krillin looks at Kentala and she nodz.  
  
"Yes, how about you?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I might go and watch."  
  
"What about Dovev?" Kentala asks in Trina's mind.  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
Outloud, "Well I have to go. C-ya later."  
  
Krillin and Kentala nod and Trina disappers.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Trina reappers near Gohan's house.  
  
"I never took away your ability to call Dovev."  
  
Though I wish I had in the future.  
  
"So you want me to call him?"  
  
Trina looks around for Gohan and Goten. She seriously needed to talk to them, or at least Gohan.  
  
"Yea, on Thursday."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Trina feels the link get cut and turns around quickly, but not quickly enough. Somebody comes up behind her and kicks her in the neck hard. She falls forward, passing out.  
  
***  
  
Moonlight streams down on Trina and she opens her eyes. She looks around and finds out she's in a house. Who's? She didn't quite know yet.  
  
"So your awake." A voice says.  
  
Trina tries to sit up, but groans and lays back down.  
  
"Don't try and get up."  
  
Trina pales, visiably. She knew who that voice belonged to. It sounded kinda like Gohan's but a little more deeper, but not as deep as his dad's.  
  
"What the hell do you want with me?" She asks.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
A teenage boy walks forward and puts a cloth on Trina's forehead.  
  
"I rememeber seeing you in the future. You were somehow always around when I was in battle with the androids."  
  
"Looks like you reconize me."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"What else?"  
  
The boy rolls Trina onto her side, and she bites back crying out. The boy moves her sleeve away from her left shoulder and it shows the mark left by the debris. It hasn't competely scarred over yet and shows a little fresh blood. Trina finally relaxs, but the relaxation is cut short. The boy charges a very low leveled enegry blast and puts his hand to the wound. Trina screams out in pain as heat goes deep into the wound. The boy steps back and Trina falls back onto her back.  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Sorry for the pain, but it will heal it faster."  
  
Trina was very doubtful. She had had that wound for almost 6 years (A/N: Ryoko: Tell me if this is right.) and it had never healed before. Why would this help? Trina sits up ignoring the pain.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"But why? I'm just getting started."  
  
Something in his voice made Trina regret ever letting him touch her, let alone let him take care of her.  
  
"No. I must go."  
  
The boy lunges as Trina, growling. She disappers in responce, but she doesn't go very far. She appears outside of the house and takes off running.  
  
"Kentala!"  
  
"Your lucky I'm up. What is it?"  
  
"I need help FAST."  
  
Urgentence was deeply held in Trina's mind and voice.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
Trina looks around.  
  
"Near Gohan's house and I can't fly, nor can I teleport."  
  
"Transform!"  
  
"I haven't learned that yet."  
  
The link gets cut and Trina keeps running.  
  
"You can't run forever, Tranquility."  
  
Trina gasps as shes hit in the back with an enegry blast. She falls forward, but catchs herself by leaning aganist a tree.  
  
"Leave her alone!" A voice shouts.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" The boy asks.  
  
A blonde haired girl appears in front of Trina and she smiles.  
  
"Thankz a lot."  
  
"No problem." Trina hears in her mind.  
  
Outloud she said, "You have something aganist her, you'll have to go through me to get to her."  
  
"Fine."  
  
They started sparring. Trina watchs as Kentala takes hits, but delievers them back in deep angry. Finally the boy disappers and Kentala lands beside Trina.  
  
"You alright, Trin?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Trina falls forward and Kentala catchs her.  
  
Who was this boy? And what does he have aganist Trina? 


	9. Dovev's End

*Ryoko listens to music while she's typing* Ryoko: It's time.  
  
Aeris: Aw! I wanna write this one.  
  
Ryoko: Sorry. I'll let you write the next one.  
  
Aeris: What about Prscilla-chan? She wanted you to write it so she can read it.  
  
Ryoko: Don't start with that. *Aeris snickers and leaves the room*  
  
Disclimaer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
=thoughts  
  
Secret Sibilings  
  
Chapter 7: "Dovev's End"  
  
  
  
"Trin, wake up."  
  
Trina slowly opens her eyes and see's dark eyes, blue eyes, and ice blue eyes looking at her.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
Kentala shakes her head and Krillin walks out of the room, hopefully to get bandages. Trina sits up and clutchs the blanket around her chest.  
  
"Who was that guy?" Kentala asks.  
  
Marron walks out after her dad and Trina slightly relaxs.  
  
"I know you don't like Future Trunks that much and I also know whenever you hear it you get a little irrated. This has to deal with it."  
  
Kentala nodz and sits down beside her sister. Trina's still tired so she leans her head on Kentala's shoulder.  
  
"Everytime I went aganist the androids in that timeline, I would see him watching me. One time he had the courage to ask me out."  
  
Both Kentala and Trina laugh slightly and that brings the memory flashback for Trina.  
  
Flashback. Trina's POV  
  
I was nursing the bruise on my leg, making sure it hadn't gotten cut. I put some water onto it and than press down on it slightly. I lift my head up to see a boy walking towards me. It was a teenager about my age.  
  
I thought me, Trinket, Melfina, and Gohan were the only teenagers left.  
  
Than I look closer at him and find its the same one that's been watching me.  
  
"What do you want?" I ask, slightly angered.  
  
I put my teeth around the helm (A/n: Ryoko: I have no idea if this is right.) of my shirt and pull, tearing some fabric off so I can tie it around my leg.  
  
"I wanted to ask you out."  
  
As I tie it, I look up at him.  
  
"Why? All's you done is watch me."  
  
"Your one of the strongest people I know."  
  
"Allow me to introduce you to Gohan later."  
  
I say standing competely up. Gohan was stronger than me, but not by much. I turn and start walking off, but he grabs me hand and pulls me back.  
  
"Go out with me."  
  
"I have better things to do, like protecting my friends."  
  
I rip my hand out of his and turn and walk off again. He yells something towards me and I pale.  
  
End flashback  
  
"What did he yell to you?"  
  
"He told me, that if I didn't go out with him, I would regret it."  
  
Kentala looks concerned for the well being of her sister. Krillin comes back in, carrying bandages. Trina blushes slightly. She wasn't sure who, but somebody had tooken off her shirt and bra. She was hoping it was because to see how big the wound was on her back. Trina turns over and lays down on her stomache. Kentala gets up and takes the bandages from Krillin, who was also blushing.  
  
"Shouldn't you be doing something else?" Kentala asks him.  
  
He gives a slight nod and leaves. Trina sighs with relief.  
  
"You don't like showing off your body do you?" Kentala asks as she starts puting achocol on the wound.  
  
"No, I never have."  
  
Trina hisses slightly as the achocol cleans the wound. Kentala notices the mark on her shoulder and asks her about it.  
  
"Trin, what happened right here?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kentala puts her finger near the wound, but not on it. Trina lifts her eyes up to look.  
  
"Oh. That's from when I first meet Melfina."  
  
"What happened? I barely know anything of your past and I feel real bad about it."  
  
Trina smiles and Kentala starts putting on the bandages.  
  
"Everything happened in the future. The only few things that didn't was during Gohan's fight with Cell and on."  
  
"You were there?" Kentala asks, pausing in the bandage wrapping.  
  
"Yes, we all were. But me, Trinket, and Melfina probably took it the hardest."  
  
Kentala resumes the wrapping.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Goku died, Trunks died, and you were on the ground uncouincess. But guess what?"  
  
Kentala steps back and Trina turns over, keeping her upper body covered.  
  
"We saw Krillin take care of you after everyone had thought Cell died for the first time."  
  
Kentala smiles and blushes.  
  
"So what happened with that shoulder wound?"  
  
Kentala sits beside Trina again, but this time Trina doesn't lean her head aganist her shoulder.  
  
"Dovev decided to try and seperate us. He fired an enegry blast and I dodged it, but it wasn't good enough. A peiece of derbis flew and hit it. And since than, it hasn't healed competely."  
  
Kentala looks over at Trina. She was starting to hope that the boy wouldn't find her here. Trina yawns and Kentala stands up.  
  
"You should get some sleep."  
  
Trina nodz and lays down. Kentala walks out of the room and Trina falls asleep.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Krillin asks Kentala as they walk downstairs.  
  
"Yes, she should be. We just have to keep that boy from getting anywhere near her."  
  
Krillin nodz. He had heard about what he had done to Trina.  
  
"Does she know him?"  
  
"Not personally. He just asked her out after watching her."  
  
Kentala didn't like telling about her sister's past, but it would help protect her when the time came for it.  
  
***  
  
Three days pasted and Trina was still at Master Roshi's house. She didn't feel up to going to school or going out. All's she did was sit on a box she had put near the window, hugging her legs, looking out over the ocean. Kentala knew she was either thinking about what to do about that boy, or what to do about Dovev, but she was also worried. Trina never ate, never drank anything, or even went to sleep, unless her or Krillin insisted on it. And Kentala would just stand at the door watching her.  
  
"Krillin, I'm worried."  
  
"I know you are, but we can't do anything until she snaps out of it."  
  
Both of them didn't know it, but Wensday night, Trina had gotten kidnapped. To her, what happened was worse than the what the future androids, Cell, or even Hana could give her. Trina shudders at the memory and looks over to the door.  
  
"Come in, Kent."  
  
Kentala walks in and shuts the door.  
  
"Something's wrong. I can feel it through our link."  
  
Trina nods sadly.  
  
"That boy kidnapped me Wensday night."  
  
"What? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Trina looks down and Kentala walks over to her.  
  
"What did he do to you?"  
  
Trina rolls up her pant leg to show a very ugly bruise, than she moves her hair away from the back of her neck to show another one.  
  
"He hit you?"  
  
Trina nods and Kentala hugz her. Trina breaks down crying into her sister's shoulder.  
  
"I swear to you now, Tranquility Sapphire, I will do everything I can to protect you."  
  
Trina whispers a thank you into her ear and contuies crying. Kentala contuies conforting her until Trina crys herself to sleep. Kentala rolls her pant leg down and picks the girl up. She hangs limp, but Kentala is more worried about helping her. She lays Trina down and walks out of the room, growling slightly. Krillin is still waiting for her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"That boy has tooken it too far. He hit her in two places, maybe three if he wounded her back or shoulder more."  
  
Krillin cringes slightly and they both walk downstairs. Trina stays asleep until about noon, by than a very unique enegry signal has been picked up by her. She opens her eyes and sits up.  
  
"Huh? Who's that?"  
  
Trina gets up and walks downstairs. Kentala and Krillin look at her and she smiles.  
  
"I feel a lot better."  
  
The two smile and Kentala asks her something through the link.  
  
"You can sense it can't you?"  
  
"Your a brat. I wanted to be up when you called him."  
  
Kentala's face turns serious and Trina becomes worried.  
  
"Keiko stopped by."  
  
Trina pales. She had a big feeling what that meant.  
  
"Are you alright, Trina?" Krillin asks.  
  
Trina nods.  
  
"What did she say?" Trina asks Kentala through the link.  
  
"Dovev's getting killed tomarrow. During the tournament."  
  
Great. Now I do have to enter.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
Trina smiles.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
She goes back upstairs to wait for Dovev.  
  
***  
  
"Damnit, where is he?"  
  
It was the day of the tournament and Dovev hadn't shown up. There was a big crowd and maybe even more contestants. The werid thing is, both Future and child Trunks were here and that presented a problem. Trina keeps looking around at everybody, trying to find Dovev until Kentala stops her.  
  
"You'll feel him. Don't worry."  
  
"That's what has me worried."  
  
Kentala turns back to look at her. Trina was standing beside Gohan, but not out of choice.  
  
"Hana's going to be here also."  
  
Kentala turns her head right before she pales. Trina looks around again, than spots Keiko, Melfina, and Trinket. She runs over to them and they start talking. Kentala smiles slightly, glad for something to keep her mind off the problem at hand. About 2 hours later it was time for the Juniors tournament to begin and Trina wanted to see Melfina and Keiko fight. She was still waiting for the punching machine to see if see quilified.  
  
"This stinks. Why did Gohan have to destory the machine? Piccolo said to surpress thier real power, but no."  
  
Trinket snickers.  
  
"It was an accident, besides he was angry and that was a good way to take it out."  
  
Trina crosses her arms over her chest.  
  
"True."  
  
Trina turns around to see Videl standing by herself about 3 people behind them. Trunks is near the back, not talking to anybody.  
  
Or is he? Trina thinks.  
  
"We're going to miss Keiko and Mel's fight."  
  
"I know."  
  
About 30 minutes later the two girls ran towards the arena where the fight was going on. Sure enough the battle was raging on between the two girls.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"I thought we agreed to it!"  
  
Both Trinket and Trina notice that they are transformed.  
  
"That gives away the Sayians."  
  
"Not yet. Hercule.." Trina shudders as he says his name, "thinks everybody who were at the Cell games is dead. And I know for a fact they, just like us, agreed to not transform."  
  
"Evasdropper."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Trina smiles and Trinket returns it.  
  
Why do I have a feeling today's going to be a bad day?  
  
"Besides the fact Dovev getting killed?"  
  
"Yea, besides that."  
  
Trina hears a faint sigh and she growls, but than goes back to Melfina and Keiko.  
  
"Two 15 year olds. I wonder how this will play out."  
  
"Stalemate."  
  
Trina blinks as she looks at Trinket.  
  
"Keiko told you didn't she?"  
  
The lavendar haired girl nodz.  
  
"Great."  
  
30 minutes past and its been called a draw. The two girls walk off and Trina looks on.  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
Trinket looks to Trina as she runs off.  
  
"Trina, wait!" Trinket yells running after the girl.  
  
"It's too early!" Trina hears Kentala yell in her head.  
  
"That did hurt you know."  
  
Kentala appears beside Trina and all three come to a stop.  
  
"He's here."  
  
Kentala turns her head towards a tree and a black haired teenager steps forward. Trina turns her head and doesn't look into her brother's eyes.  
  
"Hello, Dovev."  
  
"Hello."  
  
Has he changed?  
  
"Don't ask questions, Kent. Hana's here."  
  
"Dovev look out!"  
  
Kentala runs forward and pushes Dovev out of the way of an enegry blast.  
  
"Kentala!"  
  
Trina runs forward and helps her sister up. Hana appears, growling.  
  
"Don't intefere, Trina."  
  
"Your going to kill my brother I can't!"  
  
Trina flies up and begins sparring off with the purple haired girl.  
  
"Kent! Get Dovev out of here!"  
  
Too late.  
  
"Dovev!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Hana had gotten away from Trina and now was advancing onto Dovev.  
  
"Get away from him." Trina says angirly.  
  
Wait a sec.  
  
"Hana, kill me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Hana looks up at Trina.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You said you had come to kill me. I presuaded you not too. Now I want you to kill me in exchange for my brother."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Turns out Trina had gotten tricked. Hana charges up an enegry blast in her hand, but right before she throws it Trina, she turns and throws it at Dovev. It hits and Hana sends one at Kentala and Trina. Both fall to the ground uncoiuncess.  
  
What's this all of a sudden? Hana attacking Trina? I thought she was with the good guys. 


	10. Intermission: Melfina's Story

*Aeris snickers as Ryoko walks in* Ryoko: Yea, I know. It's your turn.  
  
Aeris: But guess what?  
  
Ryoko: What?  
  
Aeris: I'm not doing a chapter.  
  
Ryoko: What?!  
  
Aeris: I'm doing Melfina's story. *Ryoko walks out and Aeris snickers again*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
A/N: Aeris: This is in Mel's POV.  
  
=thoughts  
  
  
  
Secret Sibilings  
  
Intermission: "Melfina's Story"  
  
Hi, My name is Melfina Son, younger sister to both future and past Gohan, and older sister to past Goten. Let's start from when I'm 5 and Gohan is 13.  
  
"Come on, Mel!"  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
Both of us were in a hurry.  
  
Please don't die.  
  
I'm running about a foot behind Gohan and am just struggling to keep up. He was faster, but I was younger. I put on a burst of speed and run by him.  
  
"Hoping isn't going to help, Mel."  
  
That stopped me.  
  
"I know, but I feel something evil coming in the future."  
  
"Let's just get to dad."  
  
I nod and we start running again. We hop through a puddle and reach our house. Everybody we knew was there. Piccolo, the namek, not a good friend of mine, but he was of Gohan's, Yamcha, a human with many scars, also not a good friend of mine, Tien, the three-eyed human, again not a good friend of mine, Chaisou, an empoper, and mine and Tien's best friend, Bulma holding baby Trunks, he was a cutie when he was young, Oolong, why was he here? Pura, mine and Yamcha's best friend, Vegeta, rival to our dad, but a friend none the less, and Krillin, a good friend of me, Gohan, and our dad. We walk into the house and Gohan is the first to speak.  
  
"Father?"  
  
Our mom turns around and starts crying more. I knew what that meant. It meant our dad wouldn't make it.  
  
"No." I whispered.  
  
I felt his enegry drop the last of the way and I knew he was gone. Tears welled up in my eyes and Gohan came over and hugged me. He was only 13, but he was an adult in mind. I cried into his waist.  
  
"Why did he have to go?" I ask nobody in particular.  
  
"It was his time to go." Gohan answered.  
  
That made me cry harder. Sure, I was a year younger than Gohan in the past, but that's only becuase I aged rapidly in the future. Watch.  
  
***  
  
Seven mouths later.....  
  
"Mel!"  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
I giggled and ran, but pretty soon I stopped.  
  
"What the?"  
  
I saw a black haired boy destorying part of the city. A blonde haired girl sat beside him, looking bored in her movements.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
I was six now and a big curious kitten. It had only been about 7 months since our dad died and it was still weighing heavily on my mind. Meeting up with these two people didn't help matters. The boy fires off another enegry blast and dust blows up around us. I cough, but that caught their attetion. The blonde turns around first and smiles evily.  
  
"Well, I thought we had killed everyone."  
  
The boy turns around and smiles also. Both their eyes were glittering in the sun.  
  
"Guess not. Come on Eighteen. Let's finish her off."  
  
The girl smiles and chrages up an enegry blast. I charge up my own and both of us throw our attacks at the same time. The boy comes around and punches me in my side. I fall forward, clutching my side and coughing. I glare up at both of them, very angry.  
  
"This girl has a lot of spunk."  
  
The girl smiles, was it just me or did I see admiration in her eyes? The girl comes flying forward and kicks me in my shoulder. I whince and than the boy comes up and beside the girl and throws an engry blast at me. I jumped out of the way, but it scarred my left ankle and also made debris fall around me. I thought I was gone for becuase I couldn't get out on my own. That's when I meet Tranquility Sapphire. She was 13 when I meet her, but the thing that got me the most was how much she didn't want me to die. A look of sadness crossed her face when we finally settled down and I noticed the wound on her shoulder.  
  
***  
  
"Oh your injured." A girl says to me.  
  
I looked down at my leg.  
  
"I know, but the boy was fast."  
  
That's when she told me she was related to the two.  
  
"I'm related to them."  
  
I was sure shocked.  
  
"But those are the androids!"  
  
I knew that much. I didn't know thier indivudal names.  
  
"It's true."  
  
After that Trina took me home. Gohan was estatic to see me. I guess I had worried him.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
Trina says than turns and flies off.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
Gohan took me to my room since Trina had bandaged my ankle up. The next time I had meet up with the androids was when i was 8 and had almost got killed by them.  
  
***  
  
Three years later.....  
  
"Melfina!"  
  
"Uh-oh!"  
  
I was 8 now, but that didn't stop me from hiding from Gohan or Trunks.  
  
"Don't go running off or I might not be able to help you if you get caught by the Androids!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
I stopped and ran back. A lavendar haired boy smirks at me and I growl.  
  
"Shut up, Trunks!"  
  
Me and Gohan were the only friend Trunks had left and I'm not sure if Trunks liked me. Sure the world was in danger of the Androids, but that didn't stop us from having fun. I smile and tap Trunks on the shoulder.  
  
"Your it." I say flying off.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
He flies after me and I start laughing, but that gets cut all too soon.  
  
"Mel! Look out!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I lift my head up, than put my arms in front of my face to block an enegry blast. It hit and I screamed as I went flying back. Trunks was behind me to catch me, but both my arms and head were bleeding and I was quickly losing the battle to stay awake.  
  
"Gohan! Melfina's hurt!" Trunks yells as I fall into uncoiuncess.  
  
Three hours later...  
  
"Mel?"  
  
A faint concerned voice invades into my dreams.  
  
"Go away." I mumnle back to it.  
  
"You need to wake up."  
  
I didn't want to. The death of my dad was too heavy and I wanted to join him. I wanted to end my pain. Wait a sec. How could it be mine? Gohan felt it also, and so did our mom. Trina felt it also. I knew by how concerned she was. I open my eyes and here a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm awake."  
  
Gohan gives a small laugh. During the time the Androids had been around Gohan had aged rapidly in body and more so in mind. He was a teenager now, but pretty soon a grown man.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
I whince as I turn my head to look at him.  
  
"I hurt. A lot."  
  
"That's understandable."  
  
I didn't hear him. I had gone back to sleep. Next time I would meet up with the androids, Gohan wasn't so lucky.  
  
***  
  
Three years later....  
  
"No, Trunks don't!" I yelled.  
  
Gohan was up aganist the androids again and insisted us two stayed out of it. I was 13 now myself and so was Trunks.  
  
"I can't let my best friend die!"  
  
He starts attacking the female. They jump onto a faris wheel and than I lose them.  
  
"Trunks!" I screamed.  
  
I kept switching my sight to the battle between Gohan and the male to Trunks and the female.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh no! Trunks!"  
  
Gohan flies up and rams into the female. She fires an enegry blast at them and than the male does also. I fly up and take the hit from the female. I kick her in the stomache and than the blast from the male hits. Gohan grabs Trunks as he falls limp. I'm seriously close to passing out, but than the female fires another enegry blast and Gohan blocks Trunks with his arm. She fires another at me and somebody gets in the way and takes the hit. As I fall limp, I feel somebody catch me.  
  
***  
  
"Hey are you alright?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
I open my eyes and see a girl looking back. She looked like a female version of Trunks.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Trinket. Trunk's twin sister."  
  
"I knew you looked familar."  
  
As I sit up, I whince and hold my head.  
  
"Your injury from three years ago still hasn't healed. And trying to save your friends made it worse."  
  
She looked about 13-14  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey, who said that was bad? I would do the same thing."  
  
I looked around.  
  
"Where's Gohan and Trunks?"  
  
"Gohan got badly injured aganist the androids. Trunks had to get him out of there after he woke up."  
  
"Tell me what happened! I have to know!"  
  
I was anxious. My brother was hurt and I was worried.  
  
"Calm down before you pass out again."  
  
"No kidding, Mel."  
  
"Trina?"  
  
A girl walks forward.  
  
"Gohan will be fine."  
  
"His right arm is gone and he has a scar over his eye, but be thankfully."  
  
I looked down. Trina frowns and comes over beside me.  
  
"We'll take you home soon."  
  
I fell asleep. The next time, Gohan wouldn't make it.  
  
***  
  
Two years later...  
  
I'm sitting on a ledge with Trunks and Gohan beside me.  
  
"Hey let's stop trying to become Super Sayians for today."  
  
"But why can't I do it?" (A/N: Aeris: I know this might be a little off.)  
  
"You can. You just need the right motivation."  
  
Little did all three of us know, that motivavtion would come. All three of us lift our heads up as the nearby city lights up as this dome of enegry appears.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Not again!"  
  
"They never even had a chance!"  
  
Gohan transformed. Even with his aqua green eyes, I could see sadness.  
  
"Please let me go with you Gohan. I can help."  
  
"I'm alot more vunerable with you there."  
  
"I'm a lot stronger than I was then."  
  
Gohan smiles slightly, but I knew it was a trick. I jumped down and Trunks smiles. He stands beside his teacher and his best friend. This would be the last time he would see him. Gohan smacks his hand into the back of Trunks' neck. He fell forward and Gohan caught him and set him gently on the ground. He turns to look at me.  
  
"You want to come too?"  
  
I nod.  
  
"Trina and Trinket will come."  
  
"By than it might already be too late."  
  
"Let me come, Gohan. You can't fight with one arm. They have the advantage!"  
  
"No. If something were to happen to you, I wouldn't forgive myself."  
  
"I don't care what happens to me!"  
  
Gohan frowns, but than smiles. He comes over beside me and as I turn to fly off with him. I had a feeling he would knock me out, but I just wanted him to say I could go. He does the same thing he did to Trunks. He hits my neck and I pass out.  
  
***  
  
Two hours later...  
  
I open my eyes and look around.  
  
"Gohan? Trunks?"  
  
I sit up and rub my neck. Than my eyes widen slightly as I feel a dramtic enegry rise.  
  
"No." I whisper.  
  
Gohan was dead. I knew it. That enegry signal belonged to Trunks and had the familar signal of a super sayian.  
  
"NO!" I screamed.  
  
***  
  
Two years later....  
  
"Trunks is going to the furture."  
  
Me, Trina, Keiko, and Trinket were standing in a clearing.  
  
"I can take us to the past." Keiko voulnteers. (A/N: Aeris: This is also going to be a little off.)  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Take each other's hands."  
  
We do so and disapper. We reapper on an island and Trina walks into the house. I disappered to do something else. Me and the other three just went off to do our own thing.  
  
Aeris: Next is chapter 8! 


	11. Hana's Turn

Aeris: Hey.  
  
Ryoko: We're having a little trouble with the story so bare with us.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ.  
  
=thoughts  
  
  
  
Secret Sibilings  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: "Hana's Turn"  
  
  
  
Trinket looked on as Hana blasted Dovev and than her two friends. Both girls went down, bleeding in a couple places, but nothing too severe.  
  
I hope.  
  
Hana smirks and disappers. Trinket runs over and groans as she tries to pick both girls up.  
  
"Come on you guys. Trina, Kentala. Wake up."  
  
Trinket's voice held urgentence. She had just found a wound on Kentala's head that was bleeding and it was starting to soak her hair.  
  
"Somebody help!" Trinket yells.  
  
Somebody hears her and comes running over. (A/N: Ryoko: I know this isn't going to be leading up to Majin Buu, but I like the Supreme Kai a lot. So he's coming in.) Trinket looks up at him as he calls to somebody else. Than he bends down, putting his hands on his knees.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"They got attacked."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"A girl named Hana."  
  
Trinket looks slightly confused as he growls softly. Another person starts walking over.  
  
"Kabeto, can you heal these two?" The shorter one asks.  
  
The newcomer nodz and kneels down beside Trinket.  
  
"Who are you?" Trinket asks as Kabeto starts healing the wounds.  
  
"This is my friend Kabeto, and I'm Shin."  
  
"Forgive me for being so rude. My name is Trinket and these are my friends Kentala and Trina."  
  
Kabeto steps back and Shin smiles.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Trinket."  
  
They turn to leave.  
  
He's nice.  
  
Trina starts stirring and Trinket looks down at her.  
  
"Trina?"  
  
"Yea, I'm awake."  
  
Trina opens her eyes and sits up, holding her head.  
  
"Did anybody get the driver of that hovercar that hit me?"  
  
Trinket laughs softly.  
  
"Take it you got one hell of a headache?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Next up is Tranquility versus Hana!"  
  
"Damnit! I thought I was more into the tournament."  
  
Trina stands up and starts walking towards the ring.  
  
"Just give the audience a good fight!"  
  
"You can count on it!"  
  
Espically after killing Dovev, Trina thought with a pang of hurt.  
  
She might not have liked him, but he was still her sister and she was going to miss him. Trina walks past Goku and and Krillin talking and Gohan and Videl talking before she finally stepped out to get to the ring. Hana appears beside her and Trina growls.  
  
"I'll hurt you for killing Dovev."  
  
"Then bring it on, Tranquility."  
  
They walk up the steps and Trina stops. Hana walks to the other side and smirks.  
  
"Why did you have to trick me? I gave you the perfect chance to kill me."  
  
"Becuase."  
  
Trina growls and the match starts. Trina flies forward and begins the attack.  
  
"Becuase why?"  
  
"Because I had new orders."  
  
Trina blocks a kick from Hana and tries to punch at her staomche. Hana blocks it, ducks down and kicks Trina's legs out from under her. Trina springs back up and contuies fighting.  
  
"He was my brother and you killed him!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Hana flips back and lands, her purple hair shining. Trina looks at her, confused. Hana's silver eyes hold confusion and sadness.  
  
"I didn't know. I thought.."  
  
"You thought what?"  
  
"That he was an enemy to us."  
  
Trina looks even more confused.  
  
"So you didn't know?"  
  
Hana shakes her head.  
  
"Not in the least."  
  
"I yelled it to you when you told me not to interfre."  
  
"I didn't hear."  
  
Trina walks over to the girl and smiles.  
  
"I think I can forgive you. As long as you promise, no swear, to me you won't kill anyone again. Unless thier evil."  
  
Hana smiles and looks over at Trina.  
  
"I can swear that."  
  
"Than do."  
  
"I swear not to kill anybody unless they are evil."  
  
Trina smiles.  
  
"Come on, let's finish this fight."  
  
Hana turns and tries to land a punch on Trina. She blocks and they contuie fighting. 30 minutes pass and both girls are still fighting.  
  
"Stalemate."  
  
The girls walk off the ring and into the waiting room. As Krillin runs over to Trina, she smiles.  
  
"Hey Krillin."  
  
"Hi, Trina. I would like you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Goku."  
  
"Hi Goku."  
  
And he's the one that died saving the world.  
  
"Hi Trina."  
  
Trina averts her gaze over to where Kentala and Trinket are walking in. Trinket is helping Kentala to walk.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Trina walks over to the two and helps Trinket.  
  
"Looks like Kabeto didn't give Kentala back her enegry competely."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Trinket points over to where Kabeto and Shin are. Kabeto looks like he's angry while Shin is hovering a few inches in the air with his eyes closed. Trina walks over and bows poitely.  
  
"Hello, my name is Tranquility. And I would like to thank you for healing me and my sister."  
  
Shin opens his eyes and smiles.  
  
"It was no trouble at all."  
  
Trina smiles and Kentala lifts her head up and tells something to Trina.  
  
"I overheard something from Piccolo."  
  
Trina turns around and comes back over to the two girls. Trinket lays Kentala down aganist a wall and stands next to her.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Right before we came in. Piccolo and Goku walked by us and Piccolo whispered something to Goku about those two."  
  
"He said not to trust them?"  
  
"How...?"  
  
"Easily. I can sense the enegry from them."  
  
Kentala gives a slight smile and closes her eyes.  
  
"Come on. Your out of this torunament." Trina says picking her up.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm taking her to the medical room."  
  
Trinket nodz and Trina walks off. The wound on Kentala's head was a little less severe, but still bleeding. Trina was curious to know why. Sure she could sense Kabeto's healing enegry, but what got her was why it didn't work. Trina looks around and walks down a hallway.  
  
"First time here and I'm already lost. Great."  
  
She hears somebody that sounds like he's yelling. She looks into the room and shudders. She walks back out and contuies walking down the hall.  
  
"You better be glad. Kentala is out of the fight." She says, slightly angerly.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
Trina jumps and turns around.  
  
"Damn you! Leave me alone!"  
  
It's that boy from before. Trina growls loudly.  
  
"No. I want you to go out with me."  
  
Trina turns her head and growls.  
  
"Why should I? You made my shoulder more worse."  
  
Trina thinks for a minute, than smirks. She disappers and reappers behide Gohan. Videl turns around and pokes Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, I need your help."  
  
He turns.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Trina steps back slightly and so does Videl.  
  
What the hell?  
  
His voice was ice cold and Trina never knew Gohan to do that unless he was talking to somebody who was evil.  
  
"I need to know where the medical room is."  
  
"I'm not sure where it is."  
  
He turns back around and goes back to watching the fight between Trinket and Trunks. Trina turns and walks out into a pathway. She goes over to a tree and sets Kentala down.  
  
"She will not be happy with this."  
  
The blood was bennging to soak Kentala's hair, making it look like she had dyed it.  
  
"I can help you."  
  
Trina turns around to see Videl looking at her.  
  
"I thought you were fighting next."  
  
"I am, but I want to help you."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Trina picks Kentala up and follows Videl. After about 10 minutes of walking Videl stops.  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Videl smiles and Trina returns it and walks inside.  
  
"Excuse me. Can anybody help me?"  
  
A docter walks over.  
  
"What's the problem, miss?"  
  
"My sister has a head wound."  
  
The docter takes Kentala and walks off. Videl pokes her head in and taps Trina. She turns and walks out.  
  
"What's up with Gohan?" She asks.  
  
"I'm not sure. He's been like this almost since he found out Vegeta got killed."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Well follow me and I'll tell you."  
  
Trina starts walking down the hallway and Videl follows.  
  
"You know the lavendar haired boy?"  
  
"Yea, Trunks wasn't it?"  
  
Trina nods.  
  
"Well, Vegeta was his father. And I'm not sure, but I think both of them don't like me."  
  
Videl looks surprised.  
  
"Why? I mean you were the one who told Gohan about Melfina."  
  
He told her.  
  
"True. That reminds me, where is Melfina?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Trina runs the rest of the way towards the waiting area. Videl follows.  
  
"What has you so worried?"  
  
"Something doesn't feel right."  
  
They reach the room and Trina stops.  
  
"What the hell?" (A/N: Ryoko: This is now where the changes are. Have fun.)  
  
Everybody is passed out on the floor. Trina grabs Videl's hand and jumps onto the roof.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Trina looks through the crowd, trying to spot the two black haired girls.  
  
"Do you know where your sister is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damnit! Trunks! Trinket!"  
  
Trina flies down and gets in the middle of the two fighters. Trunks tries to punch her, but she blocks it and glares at him.  
  
"Listen to me."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Becuase. Everybody in the waiting area is uncoiuncess."  
  
Trina looks to Trinket and the girl gives a slight nod. Shouts of protestion come up from the audience but both girls raise their hand.  
  
"Have a nice nap." Trina mumbles.  
  
The whole crowd falls asleep as Trina and Trinket start glowing a slight blue. Trunks growls and knocks Trina to the ground.  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
He doesn't trust me anymore.  
  
Trunks doesn't answer and Trinket flies up behind him and slams her hand into the back off his neck. Sure Trinket was a girl, but never underestimate her. He falls forward, uncoiuncess. Trina gets up slowly, rubbing her left shoulder.  
  
"Damn, what has gotten into him?"  
  
"One guess." Trinket says as Videl flies down beside them.  
  
"No way! He thinks I set up Vegeta's death!"  
  
Trinket nodz and Trina growls.  
  
"That is not true!"  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Come on, let's go find Keiko and Melfina."  
  
Trina, Trinket, and Videl run off to try and find the two fifteen year olds.  
  
Will Trina ever be able to gain back Trunks' and Gohan's trust? 


	12. A Crystal Teardrop

Ryoko: Sorry about the long wait.  
  
Aeris: We had writer's block.  
  
Disclimaer: We don't own DBZ.  
  
Secret Sibilings  
  
Chapter 9: "A Crystal Teardrop"  
  
Videl listens in quietly as Trina and Trinket talk. They had stopped running to rest and both girls had started talking. One thing that had caught Videl's attetion was the mention that Keiko and Melfina might have been captured. She listened quietly as both girls argured about that.  
  
"What are you two arugring about?" Came a familar voice.  
  
All three girls turn around to see Keiko and Melfina looking at them. Melfina had her hands crossed in front of her, while Keiko had a hand on her hip.  
  
"Keiko! Mel! Where were you guys?"  
  
"Spying."  
  
"On who?"  
  
"Hana and somebody else."  
  
Trina's eyes light up.  
  
"What did they look like?"  
  
Keiko looks like she's trying to remember.  
  
"I'm not sure, but they were talking about some sort of crystal."  
  
Trina starts looking slightly confused. Hana had turned to the good side and unless she was tricking the other, she wouldn't be talking to them.  
  
"A crystal?"  
  
"What kind of crystal?"  
  
"A kind of teardrop."  
  
Trina, Trinket, and Videl look at each other. Keiko walks up and whispers something into Trina's ear and Trina looks shocked.  
  
"Is she alright?!"  
  
Keiko nods and Trina sighs with relief.  
  
"You need to stop doing that."  
  
Keiko smiles.  
  
"Why don't we rest before we go looking for that crystal."  
  
Everybody nods in agreement. They find various places on the ground to lay down and fall asleep. After a while, Trina wakes up, stifiling a scream. Her body had began aching but not the serious pains she usually has. She wasn't quite sure what was causing it now. She stands up, but that turns out to be a mistake as dizziness sets in. Trina falls to her knees, holding her head. After a while she looks up to see a firgure looking at her. As she notices who the firgure looks like, her stomache tightens. It's that boy from before. He beckons for her and she slowly stands up. The dizziness is gone so she follows him.  
  
"What do you want this time?"  
  
He turns towards her and Trina steps back. He has a look of absoulete horror on his face.  
  
"You need to help me."  
  
"Why should I help you?"  
  
"Because if you don't, your friends, yourself, and your sister will die."  
  
A feeling of dread filled Trina. All the friends she had made, including the Z fighters would die, but how? Trina's curiousity and horror got the best of her.  
  
"What do you need help with?"  
  
"I need you to help me find a crystal."  
  
"The teardrop?"  
  
The boy nods and Trina pales.  
  
"Tell me your name."  
  
"Primo."  
  
"Firstborn. Fits you."  
  
Trina says as she notices something vaugely familar about him. She dismisses it and turns back towards the other girls. Primo puts his hands on Trina's shoulders and she invoulitary shivers. Primo takes his hands back and Trina turns back towards him.  
  
"Sorry." She says simply.  
  
He nods.  
  
***  
  
Three hours later found the four girls and Primo flying over islands, looking for the crystal. Trina hadn't slept much after Primo had asked for her help, and now that was taking it's toll on her body and mind. She starts lagging behind. Keiko is the first to notice. She turns her head and then stops as she sees Trina. Her eyes are half closed and her face is pale. Keiko flies back beside her and Trina stops, panting.  
  
"Trina, are you alright?"  
  
Trina shakes her head.  
  
"I'm exhuasted. I didn't sleep much and after Dovev getting killed...."  
  
Keiko nods.  
  
"I feel like I'm going to pass out." Trina mumbles as she puts a hand to her forehead.  
  
And she does. Keiko catchs her as she starts falling from the sky.  
  
***  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Asks a concerned Melfina.  
  
"She's exhausted. Let her rest." Answers Keiko.  
  
Trina heard thier voices, but was not waking up. She shivers slightly, then begins panting.  
  
"You sure she's just tired?"  
  
Beside Trina, Keiko pales.  
  
"What are you suggesting?"  
  
"She could be sick."  
  
Melfina and Trinket lift thier heads up. Trinket wasn't one to trust Primo so easily, but, like Trina, she felt as if she knew him.  
  
"And if she is?"  
  
"Well, have to wait it out."  
  
"We can't! Not with our enemys going for the crystal."  
  
Keiko looks down. Now she was wishing they had let Videl come. They had argured that she should stay behind becuase she couldn't do enegry blasts. Videl was insulted, but agreed to it. Keiko lifts her head up and tilts it to the side as she hears something that the others haven't noticed. She stands up and walks over to the window. She looks out and the other three stop talking.  
  
"We have company. Looks like Hana."  
  
Trinket and Melfina run over and look out also. It is Hana, but she looks like she's in a hurry. She passes by them and they duck down as another person goes by. Behind them, Trina groans loudly and the three look concerned.  
  
***  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
"Keep Trina safe!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
Primo, Melfina, and Trinket fly up into the sky and Keiko waves as the three fly off.  
  
"You sure that was a good idea?" Primo asks.  
  
"Oh yea. With her premintion ability, Trina's fine."  
  
The three fall silent and keep flying. Melfina flies over beside Trinket and whispers something in her ear. Trinket nods and answers back. Melfina looks surprised and whispers something once more. Before Trinket can respond, Primo gestures for them to follow him. They do and they fly down towards the ground. They land and Primo looks around. He starts digging and both girls cover their eyes asa blinding flash of light appears. The glowing dies down and both girls look at the object in Primo's hands.  
  
"Is that...the Crystal Teardrop?"  
  
Primo nods and quickly covers it up.  
  
"Yes, and with it buried, it's enegry can't be deteced. I found it becuase I knew where it was." He adds as Keiko looks as him, suspciously.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to see how well Trina is doing." 


	13. Trina's Illness

Ryoko: Writer's block again.  
  
Aeris: We hopefully got over it.  
  
  
  
Disclimaer: We don't own DBZ.  
  
  
  
Secret Sibilings  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: "Trina's Illness"  
  
  
  
It had only been two hours since Primo and the two girls had gotten back and Trina still hadn't woken up. Keiko was bennging to believe Melfina's prediction about Trina being sick. Not even she saw that coming, but then again, she didn't see the andriod attack till it was almost too late to do anything. Keiko watchs quietly as Melfina paces the room. The black haired girl was very worried over her older friend and who couldn't blame her? The black haired boy, Primo was standing in a corner, looking out the window. And Trinket had left to go check up on Kentala. Keiko turns her gaze to the sleeping form of Trina. The blonde haired girl had slipped in and out of coiuncess, but had never actually woken up. Right now she was sleeping peacefully, instead of her usual trashing about.  
  
"Keiko?" Melfina's soft voice asks.  
  
Keiko turns her gaze up to look at her friend.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Well, what if Trina is sick? Then what will we do?"  
  
Keiko looks down. She didn't even want to think about it. Her thought kept turning to the future, the future that had so much death and destruction. That's when a thought came to her. If she was younger sister to past Videl, what had happened to future Videl?  
  
"Ummm, Melfina?" Keiko asks.  
  
Melfina turns to look at Keiko.  
  
"What is it?" Melfina asks.  
  
Keiko looks down again.  
  
"Did you ever know Videl in the future?"  
  
Melfina blinks then thinks about it. After a few minutes she shakes her head.  
  
"No. I don't think Videl was ever born in the future."  
  
Keiko looks over to Primo, then looks out the window. As she watched the tides, she contuies thinking. All of thier parents, including hers, had to be worried. She knew Trina didn't have any parents, and she knew Trinket and Melfina had only a mother. That didn't stop them from worrying about thier children.  
  
"I'm so worried." Keiko hears Melfina say.  
  
"I am also, but I'm also worried about the future."  
  
Keiko turns to Melfina as she looks at her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Becuase.."  
  
Keiko cuts off and looks down.  
  
"Keiko?"  
  
"None of us were strong enough to defeat the andriods in the future. When we left, the whole world was in turmoil. We need to go back and check up on it, and defeat the andriods of we can."  
  
Melfina nods and Keiko goes over to her. Primo looks over at them with ice blue eyes.  
  
"We'll be back. Tell Trinket where we went."  
  
Primo nods and both girls disapper. As soon as they disapper, Trina lets out a small groan and Primo walks over to her.  
  
"Dovev, don't." Trina whimpers.  
  
Primo smiles softly and gets down on his knees beside the bed. He leans forward and kisses Trina on the forward.  
  
"Calm down, Trina. I'm here."  
  
"Dovev?" Trina asks, waking up.  
  
Primo smiles and Trina looks over at him.  
  
"Primo?"  
  
Primo nods. Trina turns her head away.  
  
"Where's the girls?"  
  
"Keiko and Melfina went into the future and Trinket went to check up on your sister."  
  
Trina instantly sits up, but falls back with a groan.  
  
"Hey, don't try to get up yet."  
  
Trina glares at Primo, but lets her expression soften.  
  
"Hey, I'm trying to help. I'm not here to hurt anyone." Primo says.  
  
Trina smiles and slowly closes her eyes. By this time, Trinket was on her way back, with Kentala on her back. And by this time Keiko and Melfina had made it to the future.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"This is terrible!"  
  
Keiko gives a half nod as the wind blows through her hair.  
  
"Where are we?" Keiko asks.  
  
"Umm...looks like Ginger Town." Melfina answers.  
  
Both girls start walking around. As they leave the city, Melfina sighs.  
  
"Let's check up on our parents." Keiko suggests.  
  
Melfina nods and both fly up.  
  
"If you run into the andriods, don't try to fight them. Turn tail and run."  
  
Melfina laughs at how Keiko said that, but nods nonetheless.  
  
"You do the same, alright?" Melfina asks.  
  
Keiko nods and both girls fly off in thier own sperate directions.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Good to see you again."  
  
The lavendar haired girl nods as she lands on the ground.  
  
"Where is everybody?" She asks.  
  
"Still asleep upstairs and went to the future." Primo answers.  
  
Trinket sighs and walks inside.  
  
"How's Kentala?"  
  
"Not too bad. She should be waking up soon."  
  
Trinket lays Kentala down on the couch and sits down in a chair beside the couch.  
  
  
  
***  
  
As Keiko flies, she can't help but wonder, how did she find out she was related to Videl if she was never born in the future. It was a preminition that came to her, but she hadn't believed it at first. Keiko lands at where her house once stood. She looks around and shudders.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" She calls.  
  
She starts walking around, looking under rubble.  
  
"The andriods did a number on this place. Mother!"  
  
Keiko runs over to a pile of rubble and starts moving it. Once she gets enough off, she sees the pale skin of her mother's face. She takes more rubble off and gently pulls her mother's body out of the rubble.  
  
"Mother? Mother, wake up!"  
  
Keiko already knows she's dead, but she doesn't want to believe it. Now she knew why Videl wasn't born. She places her hand on her mother's stomache as tears roll down her cheeks. In the future she was going to be the oldest of the two sibilings, but becuase of the andriods attack, her mother died while still pregant with Videl. In the past, that hadn't happened so Keiko was the younger sister to Videl. Keiko gently puts her mother down and starts moving more rubble, hoping to find her father alive. She doesn't find him anywhere. She leaves her home with a sad heart and deep sorrow. 


	14. Trina's Capture

Ryoko: Sorry for the long wait. By the way, if you don't recognize some of the writing, it's because I had a VERY close friend of mine help with this chapter. Thankz a bunch Will!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the DBZ chars belong to me, nor the new chars mentioned. Only Trina, Keiko, Melfina, and Trinket.  
  
  
  
Secret Siblings  
  
Chapter 11: "Trina's Capture"  
  
It hadn't been long since the lonesome Keiko had left her destroyed home. Not even an hour had passed. She was flying blindly, tears running down her cheeks, falling to the earth below as she flew through the gray sky. She couldn't get the image of her dead mother out of her head, no matter what she did. Then though, she heard somebody call her name.  
  
"Melfina."  
  
She knew it to be her friend, and flew towards the ground. Landing and running to her friend, Keiko threw her arms around Melfina and cried into her shoulder.  
  
"Keiko! What's wrong?" Melfina asked, alarmed by her friend's behavior.  
  
"She's dead!" Keiko sobbed, forcing the words out.  
  
"Who?" Melfina asked, concern in her voice.  
  
"My mother! And Videl hasn't been born yet!" Keiko wailed.  
  
Melfina softened and smiled slightly, hugging her friend tightly.  
  
"Calm down, calm down. We're here for you. And at least she's alive in the past. That's what you're fighting to protect."  
  
Keiko nodded, her sobs gradually fading to silent tears. Melfina let her go and stepped back.  
  
"Don't scare me. You, Trinket, and Trina are usually the tough ones. When you sudden do something like that you make me think something's seriously wrong."  
  
Keiko smiled slightly and forced a laugh for her friend, doing her best to hide how serious the ordeal is to her. Seeing only her friend's laugh, Melfina smiled brightly.  
  
"Yes! I got you to laugh!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
As both girls turned to walk off, Keiko began to feel better, thanks to Mel.  
  
After a while, though, Keiko began to get the distinct feeling someone else was there with them. Giving into her curiosity, she separated from Mel for a moment and walked towards a pile of rubble. Her heart nearly leapt to her throat at what she saw. Stopping short, she recognized the blonde girl lying near the rocks.  
  
"Mel! Come here!"  
  
Melfina ran up beside her and gasped, stopping dead in her tracks.  
  
"That's Kentala!"  
  
Keiko scrambled across the rubble to get closer. The blonde haired girl gasped and turned, standing up in surprise.  
  
"Calm down." Keiko coaxed.  
  
"If you're here to kill me, go ahead and do it." The girl hissed venomously at the pair.  
  
Keiko and Mel looked to one another before turning to stare blankly at the girl.  
  
"Why would we kill you?" Mel asked.  
  
"I have nothing left to live for anymore!" Kentala wailed at them. "My brother is gone and without him destroying this world doesn't mean anything to me."  
  
"Why should it?" Mel asked bluntly.  
  
"Huh? Why should what what?" Kentala looked at the two suspiciously.  
  
Melfina walked forward, smiling slightly.  
  
"Why should destroying the world matter? Anyone can destroy something. It takes true power to build something another has already destroyed. Start over. Help everyone rebuild this world."  
  
Her gaze pulled to the ground, Keiko stifles a gasp as a brilliant flash of white enveloped her world. As the luminescence faded, her eyes began to adjust to the sight of a building.a house as far as she could tell. Another flash of light and she found herself in a room, looking at Kentala and Trinket as they gazed out the window at something. Trina was lying in a bed; Primo beside her glaring angrily at nothing in particular. As the light erupted around her once again, Keiko saw Trinket and Primo on the ground, not moving. Kentala was fighting valiantly against an unseen force, but it overpowered her as Keiko watched. As Keiko looked to see the source of this attack, her world adjusted back to the here and now.  
  
"Mel! We need to go! Now!" Keiko shouted, tearing from the earth to take to the skies.  
  
Melfina looked up to her friend and nodded. Before leaving she turned to the girl and smiled.  
  
"It's worth a try, is it not Kentala?" she asked before both vanished.  
  
As they arrived at the house they had taken Trina to, Keiko gave a wordless cry at what she saw.  
  
Finding words eventually, all she could manage to say was, "We're too late!"  
  
Landing, Keiko could only stare silently at the blasted ruins of the house. Rushing forward, she began digging under rubble, shouting her friends' names. It wasn't long before Mel took Keiko's lead and joined her. Keiko uncovered Trinket and dragged her out of the rubble. Gripped with panic, Keiko began shaking her friend violently in the hopes of waking her up.  
  
"Ow! Stop it!" Trinket mumbled, coming to consciousness.  
  
After making sure Trinket was fine, Keiko dropped her unceremoniously to the ground and set out to find the others. She and Mel found Kentala and Primo, but Trina was nowhere to be found. After recovering enough to think clearly, Keiko asked her friends what had happened.  
  
"We were attacked by this guy. He came out of nowhere and took us out with, like, no effort. Everything else happened afterwards," Trinket tried to explain.  
  
Keiko's senses flashed pulling her gaze up to the sky. A figure is hovering there, holding the pale and unconscious Trina by her neck. He smirked down at the girls and tightened his grip on his prey. Rage welling up inside of her, Keiko took to the sky before words formed in her mouth.  
  
"Let her go!"  
  
Raising his free hand the figure let loose a small yet powerful energy blast with no show of effort whatsoever. Catching Keiko by surprise, the energy blast overpowered her completely, driving her back, beyond sight and eventually slamming her into a rock face jutting out of the shallows of the ocean.  
  
Unable to hold herself up, Keiko sank into the dark water, the current pulling her away. Without hesitation, Melfina launched herself after her friend, sparing a glare for the smirking figures back as he flew the opposite way with their friend. Finding and pulling Keiko up was no problem for Mel, and soon Keiko had the strength and sense to think straight. It was then she noticed the shadowy pall that had begun to envelop the sky. Wet hair clinging to her face, all she could do was shiver, though she didn't know if it was from the icy water or the chill creeping up her spine.  
  
"Today is going to be a dark day, Mel.But I think it's just the calm.before.the storm." Keiko sank into blissful unconsciousness in her friend's arms, into a warm darkness free from the pain of her wounds. 


End file.
